Match Made In Heaven
by Shadow's Moon Hime
Summary: Princess Serenity is the feisty daughter of Queen Selenity, who is searching for a husband for her teen daughter. Prince Endymion is a young man who is used to getting what he wants. What happens when these to cross paths? Are they a match made in heaven?
1. Feistiness Gets You Nowhere

**Title: Match Made In Heaven**

**Author: Shadow's Moon Hime**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Princess Serenity is the feisty daughter of Queen Selenity, who is searching for a suitable husband for her teen daughter. Prince Endymion is a young prince who is used to always getting what he wants. What happens when these two cross paths; have the met their match? Or are they a match made I heaven?**

**AGES**

Serenity: 16

Senshi: 18

Endymion & generals: 21

**A/N: ** Hey everyone! I know, I should be working on chap.4 of Black Roses but I can't help it, I have writer's block at the moment, besides, I wrote this WAY back in like August I think!

Well, enough for now, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Just manga vol. 2 and 11, and a few old notebooks, but that's about it…

**Chapter One: Feistiness Gets You Nowhere**

Whispers and echoes filled the vast Moon Palace as a young woman clad in a flowing white gown and silver hair glided her way through.

"Have you heard about what she did to her last suitor?" some whispered

"I've heard she's gotten rid of so many, most men fear her," others murmured.

The Moon Princess ignored the remarks as she continued on her way down the hall; she'd grown accustomed to the maid's gossiping comments.

Suddenly, one of the hushed conversations reached her ears.

"It seems as if though the Queen has had enough with the princess' attitude towards her suitors," whispered a curly haired maid, "I overheard her Royal Highness speaking to her advisors about a possible marriage arrangement with Earth."

At hearing this, the young woman whirled around and faced the maid with flashing blue eyes and clenched fists.

"My mother has done WHAT?!" screeched Princess Serenity as she pinned the poor maid to her spot with an intimidating look.

"Where did you hear this?" she demanded.

The maid flinched at the harsh tone that filled the Princess' usually cheery and melodic tone.

"This morning while I was tending her in her chambers," she stammered, "But dear Princess, I may have exaggerated, I'm not sure-"

Serenity didn't give the maid a chance to finish.

"Where's my mother?" she asked heatedly.

"In her conference room," was the only quiet reply.

Heaving an outraged sigh, the princess whirled around and stalked back down the hall.

She definitely needed to have a few words with her mother.

**O.O.O**

Deep in the heart of the Terran training grounds, two men were engaged in a heated duel.

"C'mon Kunzite, pick up the pace!" coaxed Prince Endymion as swords clashed continuously.

Kunzite blew wisps of his silver hair out of his eyes as he did his best to keep up with the Terran prince.

"Well excuse me," he replied sarcastically, "Not ALL of us can be champion a swordsman like you!"

A cocky grin spread over Endymion's face as he knocked Kunzite's sword out of his hand and pointed his own sword at his throat.

"You've got that right, and don't you forget it!" he boasted.

As kunzite rolled his steel blue eyes, three other men raced over.

"Hey Endymion, your parents wish to speak to you immediately," informed Nephrite breathlessly.

"What for?" asked Endymion curiously.

"Beats us, they didn't say," informed Jadeite with a shrug.

"But it seemed important," added Zoisite.

With a shrug of his own Endymion sheathed his sword and made his way towards the palace.

"Wish me luck!" he called over his shoulder.

Upon entering the palace, he felt his good mood fly out the window.

"Who died?" he muttered to himself as he took in the serious expressions on both his parents' faces as he took a seat at the table across from them.

An awkward silence fell upon the room as the prince waited with anxiety for his parents to inform him of the purpose for this unexpected meeting.

"What's wrong?" he finally blurted out, not being able to take much more of the suffocating silence.

A small smile spread on the Queen's face.

"We have some important news for you Endymion," she said, "But we don't know how you're going to take it."

Endymion waited patiently as he watched his mother take a deep breath.

"Son, you've been betrothed to the Moon Kingdom's Crown Princess."

It took a moment for the words to sink in; Endymion sat stock still as the words echoed in his head, repeating over and over like some horrible joke.

Suddenly, he stood and slammed his fists into the table between him and his parents.

"With all due respect, but have you gone mad?!" he shouted enraged, "How can you possibly think of marrying me off to some girl I do not even know?! You have no right!"

At this, the Terran King raised a hand to cease his son's heated ranting.

"On the contrary my son, I have all the right to marry you off," he said," The law states that at the age of twenty one, you are eligible to ascend the throne, however, you must first find a bride."

Endymion's handsome face contorted with fury as his midnight hued eyes glared daggers at his father.

"All right, so you DO have the right to make my marriage arrangements, but the MOON father?! Our planet hasn't had communication with Lunarians in decades!"

King Henry sighed deeply and rubbed his temples in frustration.

"That may be son, but that just makes more of a reason to have this marriage, it'll bring an automatic alliance with the most powerful kingdom in the solar system, don't you see the benefits in that?"

Endymion continued to glare at his father in disgust.

"Oh, I see the benefits father," he responded through clenched teeth, "All benefits for you!"

With that, the young seething prince stalked out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well, that went better than expected," commented Queen Lizette dryly as she face her husband, "Do you think he'll get over it?"

The king faced his wife, a frown creasing his forehead.

"I hope so," he said, "We are expected to arrive at the moon tomorrow."

**O.O.O**

Serenity was seething.

Her blue eyes were flashing dangerously and her tiny hands were balled in clenched fists as she paced her mother's conference room.

"How could you have made a marriage arrangement without my consent?" she was saying, "And with Earth of all people?!"

Queen Selenity watched and chuckled patiently at her daughter's antics.

"Relax Serenity," she soothed, "It won't be that bad."

Serenity stopped in mid pace and faced her mother with an appalled expression.

"You've given my hand to some man I do not know! How do you expect me to like let alone LOVE him?! You know how I feel about arranged marriages!"

Tears began to spill from Serenity's oceanic orbs, "How can you say it won't be that bad?"

Selenity walked over and embraced her daughter tightly.

'I'm sorry Serenity, but trust me, this id for your own good; what's done is done, the Terran Royal family will arrive tomorrow to escort you back to earth.'

Upon hearing this, Serenity's head bolted upwards.

"You mean that I'll have to leave the Moon?!" she asked incredulously.

'Well, yes, I'm sorry-"

Serenity didn't hear the rest of what her mother had to dsay. Instead she ran past her and out the door, tears already staining her cheeks.

**O.O.O**

Serenity sat surrounded by her friends as she informed them about her betrothal.

"You know, you sort of brought this upon yourself," said Minako.

Serenity gave the Vesuvian Princess the evil eye.

"Gee thanks Mina," she said sarcastically, "If I had wanted to hear more unpleasantness, I would've asked!"Minako rolled her eyes unfazed.

"Well it's true!" she insisted, "If you hadn't been so set on getting rid of every man that came onto you, you wouldn't be in this mess!"Serenity opened her mouth to retort; instead tears began to well in her eyes once more. As she buried her face in her hands and began to sob; Makoto reached over and gave her a comforting hug.

'"It's ok Serenity," she said in attempt to calm her Princes down, "Just ignore Minako?"

Serenity raised her head and wiped her tears away, her eyes clouded with sadness.

"No, she's right," she said, then mustered a small smile.

"But I still don't recall her putting up much of a fight when I asked for her help!"

"So, when are you leaving Serenity?" asked quiet Ami gently.

Facing her blue haired friend, she sighed.

"According to my mother, tomorrow," she said sadly, "And the worst part is, I don't know anything about the Terran Prince!"

At this, Minako began grinning knowingly.

"I know that look, you know something don't you Mina?" asked Rei suspiciously.

The senshi of love let out one of her airheaded giggles.

"Let's just say that I know enough, what do you want to know?"

"Everything you can tell me!" demanded serenity expectantly.

"Well, his name is Endymion and he just turned twenty one," she began, "He's a very educated and intelligent man, as well as a skillful strategist when it comes to battles."

"And," she added, "He's absolutely gorgeous! It has been said that he looks like a god, making him the most sought out man in the solar system!"

The girls all faced Serenity with awed smiles.

"Wow Serenity, you sure got lucky!" piped up Makoto, giving the Princess a wink.

"Wait," interrupted Minako, her bright smile already beginning to falter.

"I hate to be a bubble burst but, there's one small catch."

She took a deep breath as the girls all eyed her expectantly.

"There's no nice way to put this so here goes; he's an egotistical, arrogant womanizer."

Serenity's face immediately paled as her expression changed from awed to mortified.

'You mean to tell me that my mother just gave my hand in marriage to the sort of man I loathe?!"

As Minako nodded sympathetically, Makoto placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder and shook her head.

"I take my last comment back," she said solemnly, "Good luck with your new husband to be!"

Serenity's face suddenly lit up.

"I won't marry him!" she announced defiantly.

The princess of Mars eyed her with raised eyebrows.

"Hate to break it to you, but it's not like you have much of a choice," she pointed out.

A sly smiled tugged at the corners of the moon princess' lips.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," she warned, her eyes glinting with mischief and mystery, "I'll just do what I do best!"

"Ooh, she sounds determined!" exclaimed Makoto.

Serenity's smile grew into a wicked grin.

'Wedding bells ring, so let the games begin!"

**O.O.O**

"This is a total outrage!" growled Endymion as he paced his chambers heatedly.

From the card table at which they sat, the four generals were snickering at his news.

"Tough luck man," remarked Jadeite, "Is she good looking at least?"

"I don't know anything about her!" exclaimed the earth prince.

"Well, I've heard that she's had trouble finding a husband " commented Zoisite.

'What is she horrendously ugly or something?" muttered Endymion.

At this, Kunzite looked up.

"Actually, she's quite beautiful," he informed, "It's been said that no other woman can match her beauty."

"Then why can't she find a husband?" asked Nephrite.

Kunzite rolled his eyes.

"She's only sixteen," he answered mater-of-factly, "And frankly, how many sixteen year old girls want to get married?"

The Terran prince eyed his best friend curiously.

"How do you know so much about the moon Princess?" he inquired.

A smirk spread across Kunzite's lips.

"Well, unlike you, I don't spend my days and nights seducing women, I actually pay attention to things happening in our solar system!"

Endymion waved the comment away unfazed.

"Can you blame me if I love women?" he said with a cocky grin, "It's not MY fault they can't resist my charms!"

Chuckling softly, Kunzite stood up and walked over, placing a hand on Endymion's shoulder.

'Yeah, well, as of tomorrow, your little nightly parties for two will be no more," he informed.

Endymion's smirk was replaced by a frown.

"Thanks for the reminder," he remarked sarcastically.

Jadeite stood up as well and handed Endymion a goblet of wine.

'Well my friend, I recommend that you enjoy your last night as a single man to the fullest."

The prince took the goblet and drained the dark red liquid in one gulp.

"Don't worry," he reassured, his sapphire eyes flickering like blue flames, "I plan to."

**A/N: **Well, what'd cha think?

It wasn't horrendously bad was it? Hope not! Ugh I had to type this whole thing twice! The first time I did, I got to the second to last paragraph and suddenly, it ALL go deleted, argh!!

Well, I already have chapter two done, I just need to type and edit it, and it should be up soon! (I HOPE!)

And I promise to try and work on Black Roses!

**Peace & Love; shadow's Moon Hime **


	2. Awkward Situations

**A/N: **As promised, here's chapter two! Time for Serenity and Endymion to finally meet, yay! Let's see what happens!

**Disclaimer: **You all know the drill; I do not own Sailor Moon! (SOB)

**O.O.O**

**Chapter Two: ****Awkward Situations**

Rays of gold shone through crystalline balcony doors; the light emitted from the rising sun cascaded over the curtains of an elaborate four poster bed.

On the opposite side of the room, heavy oak doors were thrust open to reveal a young woman I her mid twenties. As she strode in, her long dark hair tumbled down her back and shoulders, her vibrant blue eyes and crescent moon symbol shone softly in the filtering sunlight.

"Serenity!" came Luna's shrill and scolding voice as she reached over and drew the curtains apart.

On the bed lay Serenity's sleeping form. Her silver hair lay fanned out around her and the satin sheets of her bed were thrown over her small body haphazardly.

"Five more minutes Luna," she mumbled sleepily.

The Queen's advisor rolled her eyes impatiently and pulled the covers off.

Serenity's pale blue eyes fluttered open as she felt her only source of warmth be pulled away. Meeting the older woman's gaze, she gave her a small pout.

"You're so mean to me Luna," she said dramatically, "This is my last morning here in my own bed and yet you come and wake me up so early and rudely!"

Luna rolled her eyes again, though this time a smile adorned her face.

"Actually Princess, I actually let you sleep in an extra hour," she pointed out, "So now we only have exactly one hour to get you ready for the Terran's arrival."

A frown replaced Serenity's playful pout.

"Oh them? Frankly, I have half a mind to look my worst today; maybe that'll convince them to cancel the betrothal!"

Still smiling, Luna pulled the girl out of bed and began pushing her toward s the bathroom that adjoined her bedchamber.

"Not a chance young lady!" she scolded, "Your mother has worked long and hard to find you a worthy husband; I will not allow you to let all her hard work go to waste!"

Before she had a chance to protest, Serenity felt her nightgown being pulled off and she was then pushed into a tub filled with icy, soapy water.

As she stared up at Luna speechless; Luna smiled mischievously. She had A LOT of work to do…

**O.O.O**

Half an hour later, Serenity sat at her before her mirror as Luna ran a brush through her long silver hair. Glancing up at her reflection, she saw that Luna had already done her hair into its usual odangoes and was holding them in place with two sapphire heart shaped barrettes.

Finally putting the brush down, Luna pulled Serenity to her feet.

"Come, the Terran Royals are to arrive any moment," she announced.

Nodding, Serenity looked around her room one last time. Before she knew it, tears were spilling down her face. Facing Luna, she suddenly threw her arms around her.

"I'm really going to miss you Luna," she whispered, "You've been like a big sister to me."

Surprised, yet touched, Luna returned the hug.

"I'll miss you to Princess," she whispered, "But we must hurry, everyone is expecting you."

With one last glance, they both made their way out the door.

"Now, I want you to be on your best behavior," Luna was saying as the two made their way towards the throne room.

"I don't want you being rude to the King and Queen and PLEASE don't be rude to Prince Endymion!"

Serenity rolled her eyes and gave Luna an exasperated look/

"I know Luna," she informed, "I'm not a child remember?"

Luna returned the look with raised eyebrows.

"If I had a gold coin for every time I've heard that one, I'd be a very wealthy woman!" she remarked dryly.

The princess merely smiled innocently and slipped into the throne room without another word.

Still standing outside, Luna raised her gaze skyward and clasped her hands together.

"Oh dear Selene," she whispered wistfully, "I can only hope and pray that everything turns out all right!" with that, she opened the oak doors and walked in.

She had walked in not a moment too soon. The Queen and Princess were already standing patiently alongside her husband Artemis. As she scurried over to join them, a guard appeared.

"I herby present the Royal family of Earth!"

From where she stood, Serenity braced herself for what now came her way; as she had come into the room, she really had taken into consideration what Luna had advised. Though she had made prior plans to act her worst, she knew she couldn't do that to her mother; not this time.

Taking a deep breath, she plastered on her most pleasant smile and faced the King and Queen of Earth.

King Henry, a tall, intelligent looking man; smiled kindly down at the young Princess. Queen Lizette, also a woman of breathtaking beauty, also greeted the Moon Princess warmly.

""It's a pleasure to finally meet you Serenity," gushed the Queen, "I'm sure you and my Endy will make a beautiful couple!"

As Serenity smiled shyly, she finally turned to face Prince Endymion for the first time. However, as her ice blue eyes landed on the man now before her, all breathe escaped her.

His head was covered by a shock of black silk, his dark bangs barely reaching his stormy midnight blue eyes. His height was superior to hers, and his broad shoulders were enough to make any girl weak in the knees.

'Minako was right,' she decided as she took in the sensual smile that played across his lips as their eyes met, 'He does look like a god!'

Time stood still for what seemed like an eternity as Endymion took in the appearance of the goddess before him.

A waterfall of silver spilled from her head, bringing out the vibrant blue of her eyes. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, a permanent blush staining them. Her lips were also a rosy pink.

'So kissable,' thought Endymion as he resisted the urge to pull her over and kiss her right then and there. Instead, he took her dainty hand is his.

'So soft and delicate, like satin,' he thought, as he raised it to his lips and gave it a gentle brush.

Serenity felt an involuntary shudder ripple down her spine as the Prince's lips met her hand.

Then just as quickly, the trance was broken. Endymion released serenity's hand abruptly, Serenity immediately missing its warmth.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Princes."

His voice had broken the intense silence so suddenly, that she nearly jumped at the sound. A mischievous glint graced Endymion's entrancing eyes as he noted the Moon Princess' flustered state.

'So young and innocent,' he mused as he smirked down at her, 'Hmm, maybe this betrothal won't be as bad as I thought!'

Finally finding the words to speak, Serenity regarded Endymion with a calm and collected smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Prince," she replied in a cool voice, "Welcome to our home."

As the two continued to stare at each other intently, Queen Selenity exchanged a glance with Luna; she could practically SEE the electricity spark between the two.

"Well," spoke up Queen Selenity in attempt to break the silence that had fallen upon the group once more, "Why don't you show Prince Endymion around the palace gardens Serenity?"

She gave her daughter an amused look, "So you two can get two know each other; the King and Queen and I will meet up with you later."

Without waiting for Serenity's response, the Moon Queen escorted King Henry and Queen Lizette out of the throne room.

Serenity stood open mouthed, staring after her mother as she left her and Endymion alone.

'Great,' she thought as she turned and faced the Prince of Earth once more. She was surprised to find him smirking amusedly at her with raised eyebrows.

"And what may I ask is so damn amusing?" she questioned as her eyes met his in a fiery stare once more.

The prince continued to smirk as he watched the tiny girl before him stare up at him questioningly.

"Oh it's nothing Princess," he finally voiced, "It's just that you seem a bit uncomfortable to be left alone in my presence."

Serenity felt a blush creep into her face. Before she knew it she was babbling away.

"Really, you think so? Because I'm not! Uncomfortable that is!"

The Prince merely chuckled and continued to smile teasingly at the flustered princess.

"Oh, but I think you are,' he continued silkily as he began to walk circles around her, 'But don't worry, ii don't blame you." He flashed her a seductive smile and moved in close to her ear.

"I seem to have that effect on women."

Momentarily forgetting her uneasiness towards him, Serenity placed her hands on her hips and gave him an annoyed look.

'Well, aren't we a bit arrogant?" she asked.

The Prince merely waved the question away unfazed.

"I don't see anything wrong in having a little pride, do you?"

Serenity rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"As a matter of fact, I do Prince; now, if you'll excuse me, I have much more important things to do, and none of them include socializing with a pompous jerk!"

She began to walk towards the doors in a mad huff, but to her dismay, he easily caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

"Going somewhere Princess?" he asked tauntingly, "Because I distinctly remember your mother saying something about you showing me the gardens."

Ignoring the sudden thumping that began in her chest as she came into close contact with him, she glared at him in annoyance.

"As a matter of fact _Prince_, I was!" she screeched through clenched teeth, "Now unhand me!"

The Terran prince shook his head as if highly entertained. Tightening his hold on her, he flashed her a wolfish grin.

"No I don't think I will," he replied lazily, "You see _Princess,_ you are my betrothed, and as much as the idea of having to be tied down PAINS me, it appears as though I have no other choice, so why not start enjoying myself while I can?"

Serenity continued to glare in disgust as Endymion suddenly leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers.

"You might as well get used to me,' he whispered, his warm breath hitting her neck, "Because in a matter of days you'll be my wife, and once you are, you'll belong to ME."

Suddenly, the centimeters between them began to shrink. Seeing his approaching lips, Serenity began to squirm under his hold.

"What do you think you are doing?" she hissed angrily as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

Endymion's eyes twinkled mischievously at the sight of the struggling princess in his arms. Usually women came to him willingly, but then again, he enjoyed a challenge from time to time.

"Don't worry Princess," he whispered, "I won't hurt you."

With that, his lips descended upon hers in a fierce kiss. Her rage seemed to grow even more as he did so.

'Who does this bastard think he is?!' she thought furiously as she tried unsuccessfully to pound on his chest. It wasn't until she REALLY let herself feel the kiss that she realized she was in heaven.

Little by little, she felt the fight leave her. And when she felt his tongue trail across her bottom lip, she lost herself completely. Before she knew it, Endymion has pressed himself intimately to her and she had looped her arms around his neck.

Endymion ran a hand through the strands of her silken silver hair of her ponytail and pulled her closer.

"Oh god Serenity," he groaned as he felt her tongue underneath his.

God he was in a world of bliss! No other woman he'd ever been with had made him feel this way. Yet, this little teenaged Princess was instilling passion within him he never thought possible.

The two were so lost in the fiery kiss; they never noticed the figure that had entered the throne room.

Suddenly, a surprised gasp broke the heated moment.

"Am I interrupting something?" a feminine voice rang out, causing both Endymion and Serenity to spring apart like lightning…

**O.O.O**

**A/N: **Well, I'm stopping it there; don't want EVERYTHING to happen in one chapter now! Hope you all enjoyed it!

I already started working on chapter three, but school start on the eighth for me, and I don't think I'll have much time to update as often, but I'll definitely try!

Oh, and I've started on chap. 4 of Black roses, hopefully my writer's block goes away soon!

**Peace & Love; Shadow's Moon Hime**


	3. Oh, The Frustration!

**A/N: **Hey all, well here's chap. 3, hope I didn't leave you readers in suspense for too long!

Well, I won't torture you any more, on with the fic:D

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon is not mine! There, short, sweet and to the point!

**O.O.O**

**Chapter Three: Oh the Frustrations!**

Minako eyed the couple amusedly as she watched both Serenity and Endymion turn a deep shade of red.

"Minako-chan, hi! I uh, we um…may I introduce you to Prince Endymion?" Serenity stammered nervously.

With raised eyebrows, the Vesuvian Princess eyed Endymion.

Clearing his throat, the prince stuck out his hand.

"Nice to make your acquaintance uh…"

"Minako," she filled in breezily as she accepted his hand and gave it a firm shake, "Princess Minako of Venus to be exact," she added.

Returning her gaze towards Serenity, her eyes began twinkling mischievously.

"Well Serenity, I HAD come looking for you to see if you wanted to join us for lunch, BUT, I can see you're busy."

She eyed Endymion and winked as she headed back out the door.

"I'll leave you two alone now!"

She walked out, but suddenly popped her head back in.

"Oh," she added with a sly smile, "If you two are planning on continuing your little making out session, I'd advise; GET A ROOM!"

"Minako, wait! It's not what you think!"

The sound of Minako's giggles and clicking heels was her only response.

Sighing frustratedly, Serenity turned and gave Endymion an icy look.

'This is all YOUR fault!" she screeched, thumping him hard on the chest.

'Now she's going to go babble to everyone that I was all over you!"

She raised her hand, as if to hit him again, this time however, he grasped it before she could.

"And tell me princess," he murmured as he pulled her close once again, "Isn't that EXACTLY what was actually happening?"

Serenity tried unsuccessfully to yank her hand away from his iron grip.

'No it wasn't what actually happened!" she said through clenched teeth, "If I'm not mistaken, it was YOU who practically assaulted me!"

Rolling his eyes, Endymion merely smirked.

"You have GOT to be kidding me little princess," he replied amusedly, "One kiss and you scream assault? Next thing I know you'll be screaming rape on our wedding night!"

"Just try me!" she shot back, fury burning deep in the blue of her eyes, "I don't know if you know this Prince, but I know how to get rid of men easily. I've had suitor after suitor in the past, all have tried to bed me, yet none have succeeded. Tell me, what makes you feel any different from those men? Do you actually think that just because I'll be your wife I'll willingly give you my virtue?"

She gave an empty laugh, still looking into his eyes with an unwavering gaze.

"Face it Prince, you may have me as your bride, but I won't be a trophy wife for NO ONE, so you can try all you want, but you'll never have me."

With eyes full of mischief, Endymion dipped her head back.

"We'll see about that Princess," he whispered before his lips fell upon hers for a second time.

He had only intended to give her a short teasing kiss, enough to flare her anger even more. But there was something about the Moon Princess' lips that made kissing her addicting. He couldn't help himself as he deepened the kiss, smiling against her lips as he felt the princess in his arms slowly give into it. Holding on to what was left of his self control; he forced himself to pull away and glance at Serenity.

He smirked triumphantly as he took in the sight of her flushed cheeks, the hazy look that her eyes held; the way her lips were slightly bruised.

"Still think I won't be able to have you Princess?" he taunted, watching as she seemed to return to reality.

"You practically give yourself to me with one little kiss; I'm sure that by the time our wedding night comes, I'll be able to have you screaming my name out to the heavens!"

Serenity's eyes finally focused on the smirking prince before her.

"So you kissed me, big deal," she said, crossing her arms stubbornly, "It's the last one you'll ever steal!"

Endymion was surprised to hear softness in her voice. Curiously, he tilted her chin up and was shocked to see unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked, not really sure why he was so concerned.

"No, I'm not!" she suddenly cried out, "You just stole not only my first kiss, but also my second!"

She turned, as if to run away, but once again, he caught her by the waist.

"THAT"S why you're crying?!" he asked incredulously.

It wasn't until he saw her glaring at him through her tears that he felt his heart lurch.

'So much sadness,' he thought, 'But over a KISS?'

"It was only a kiss Serenity," he tried to reason, "Besides, it was a kiss, from me, and you know you enjoyed it."

You arrogant ass!" she yelled. "You just don't get it do you? It doesn't matter if I enjoyed it, I wanted my first kiss to be from someone I loved!"

She eyed him with eyes as cold as ice.

"And let's face it," she added, "I don't love you; I've known you for what? Fifteen minutes?"

Endymion opened his mouth to speak, but she ignored him and rambled on.

"Like I said, I may be your betrothed, but the fact still remains, I could NEVER love someone like you."

Before he could react, Serenity broke free from his hold and ran out the door, leaving Endymion alone in the throne room feeling stunned, and for the first time in his life, rejected.

**O.O.O**

"Oh my god, they were actually making out?!" exclaimed Makoto.

"Shhh! don't let the whole palace know!" chided Minako.

"But in the middle of the throne room?!" Makoto blurted out once more.

"Shhh!" Minako hushed again.

"Oh Mako-chan, you act like a thirteen year old, you're eighteen for crying out loud!" scolded Rei.

"Well I'm sorry!" she apologized sheepishly, "It just that it's not every day that our little Serenity gets her fist kiss!"

She sighed dreamily and fell against Minako's headboard.

"I still can't believe it though," she added, "Serenity is getting married to the Earth Prince, and she going to leave us!"

She suddenly broke out in tears, much to the other girls' surprise.

"Don't cry Mako-chan," soothed Ami, "I'm sure we can still see her even if she will be living on Earth."

Nodding sadly, Makoto wiped away her tears, then faced the inners with a warning look.

"If word gets out that you three saw me cry, I'll personally make sure that you three never see daylight again."

"Don't worry, our lips are sealed, right girls?"

Ami turned towards Minako and Rei, who merely smiled innocently.

"We promise!" they replied in unison.

But as the four headed out of Minako's room; Minako, Rei, and who would've guessed it? Even Ami, shared secret smiles and crossed their fingers.

Ha! They now had dirt o the oh so brave Sailor Jupiter!

**O.O.O**

Silence filled the large dining room as silverware and wine glasses clinked. A the head of the long table at which they dined, Queen Selenity regarded her daughter suspiciously, watching as Princess Serenity ate quietly, occasionally shooting the man across from her dagger like glares.

Looking from Serenity to the man she was eyeing so wickedly, the queen sighed.

"So Endymion," she began, hoping to lift the awkward silence, "Did you enjoy the gardens?"

The prince of Earth stared at Serenity intently before meeting the queen's gaze.

"I'm afraid I didn't get the chance to see them Your Highness," he replied, "Your darling daughter gave me the slip in the throne room."

'You lying jerk, you know perfectly well there's more to the story than that!" Serenity accused.

"Serenity!" Queen Selenity scolded, "That is not a way for a lady to speak, especially to her future husband!"

Ignoring her mother's words, she pushed her chair back and stood.

"I don't give a damn if he's going to be my husband! I'll speak to him as I please!"

With that, the fuming Princess stormed out of the dining hall.

All eyes turned to Queen Selenity, who was burying her face in her hands.

"Please forgive my daughter's behavior," she requested, "I know it is deemed unforgivable."

"I'll go talk to her,' Rei offered, about to push her seat back.

"No, I'LL do it," Endymion cut in, "Excuse me."

With a slight bow of his head, he took off in the direction he'd seen his feisty bride to be run off in.

"This girl is going to the death of me…"

**O.O.O**

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. I know, it's not quite as long as other chapters but with school having started I'm already up to my neck in homework.

Also, my SAT's and AP exams are coming up in a few months so updates for both of my stories might slow down a bit. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all of you who have reviewed, your reviews mean everything to me!

**Peace & Love; Shadow's Moon Hime **


	4. Sink Or Swim Into Desire

**A/N: **Not much to say at the moment, so on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **Yes! I own Sailor Moon! I also own Card Captor Sakura, Inuyasha, Digimon, Naruto…the list goes on! Happens to glance out window while typing Anyone have any idea why men in black suits are pulling into my driveway? They're wearing very grim expressions…

**O.O.O**

**Chapter Four: ****Sink or Swim Into Desire**

"Stupid, arrogant, egotistical prince!" Serenity muttered as she sat at a fountain's edge. Sighing in frustration, she swung her legs over and brought her knees up to her chin, letting her white gown flow around her.

"Argh, I hate him!"

A deep chuckle suddenly startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hate is such a strong word don't you think Princess?"

Turning her head, she found the Prince of Earth standing only a few feet away.

"What are you doing here, how did you find me?" she demanded in annoyance, averting her gaze from his.

"I followed you," he answered simply, taking a seat besides her on the fountain's ledge.

"And why would you do that Prince; haven't you aggravated me enough for one day?"

She met his deep blue eyes for a moment, not knowing why every time she did, she felt herself drown in them.

Her question went unanswered as Endymion's gaze locked with hers.

'Her eyes,' he thought, as his own bored into them, 'So, so deep and icy blue; like an ocean filled with frosty glaciers.'

"Tell me Princess," he said, finally finding his voice, "Why do you look at me with such disdain? Ask yourself, do you really hate me as you say?"

The Moon Princes raised an eyebrow as she continued to stare at him intently.

"Of course I do, I can't stand you," she replied flatly, "After all, what'd you expect? You come waltzing into my kingdom expecting that I'll immediately throw myself at you just like all your other past conquests? That'll NEVER happen!"

Endymion only laughed softly as he suddenly leaned in, causing Serenity to visibly stiffen as his nose brushed against hers.

"We'll see about that Princess," he murmured. "You may THINK you'll have your way, but you are forgetting that as of tonight in a matter of hours; we'll be playing in MY kingdom, and in my kingdom, I ALWAYS get what I want."

Recovering from his closeness, a smirk played across Serenity's lips as she crossed her arms.

"Is that so Prince?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with the slyness of a cat, "Well, here on my kingdom, I too always get what I want, and what I want right now us to be rid of your presence!"

And before he knew what she was up to, she shoved Endymion hard, watching amusedly as the Prince of Earth flailed his arms before falling into the cold water with a splash.

Serenity lay across the ledge of the fountain, clutching her stomach as uncontrollable giggles overtook her.

"Oh my god! You should've seen the look on your face, it was priceless!" she managed to squeal out as Endymion surfaced, glaring at Serenity in fury.

"Why you little…!" he growled.

His words went unheard by the Moon Princess, whose eyes were now clenched shut, tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks. So lost in her fit of laughter, she never noticed as Endymion slowly and silently crept over. Her giggles were then replaced by a surprised squeak as she felt two familiar strong arms encircle her waist. Eyes shooting open, she managed to catch a glimpse of Endymion's malicious smirk before dragged her into the water.

He waited patiently, smirking in triumph as Serenity's head finally popped back up.

"You jerk, what was that for?!" she shrieked.

Endymion opened his mouth to speak, witty retort already in mind. But as he took in the image of Serenity shivering and soaking wet before him, his train of thought was lost.

His rapidly darkening eyes took in the little fact that her pristine white gown now clung to her body like a second skin. He bit back a stream of incoherent sayings as he also noted that the soaked white material had become slightly transparent, leaving his imagination's eye to ponder and what lay underneath.

Unaware of what she was doing to him, Serenity rolled her eyes in annoyance and waved her arms in his face to regain his attention.

"Hey, Prince Jerk-A-Lot, I'm still talking to you, quit ignoring-!"

He suddenly grasped one of her waving arms by the wrist, pulling her towards him until her chest was crushed to his.

His eyes glinted with the blue flames of his sparking desire for her, and he couldn't help but take in her innocence as a crimson blush crept into her face.

"You're a damn minx," he murmured, his tall frame towering over her tiny one as his lips began inching towards hers, "How else can you make me loose all self control so quickly?"

For the first time that day, Serenity remained silent. She wasn't sure if it was because of his comment, or if it was because of his approaching lips. Heck, maybe it was the fact that his dark eyes mesmerized her, rooting her to her spot. All she knew was that as soon as his mouth closed over hers, she LET herself get lost. And it didn't seem to matter to either of them that they were standing waist deep in the middle of a fountain; all they appeared to care about was the ferocity of the kiss they shared.

Endymion nipped and sucked at her bottom lip, then trailed his tongue over it, seeking entrance into her sweet, small mouth. Serenity immediately sub came to the silent request, involuntarily letting a soft moan escape her lips.

If just looking at her had made him loose control, her moan made him loose all sanity.

It wasn't until they both heard the sound of rustling leaves that they sprung apart as if on fire. They stared at each other, listening intently, waiting for someone to jump out and catch them any moment. Instead, they heard the voices of the senshi a good distance away.

"Sorry Princesses," they heard a guard say, "We haven't seen Princess Serenity or the Prince of Earth, but we will round the gardens once more to make sure."

"Thank you;" replied Rei, "If you do spot them, please inform them that they are due to leave for Earth shortly."

As they heard retreating footsteps, Serenity began to make her way towards the edge of the fountain, but as she did, Endymion's arms encircled her once more.

":Don't move," he warned, "The guards are still out there."

Serenity glared at him annoyed, "So? Does it matter? It's my palace, I can do what I please, now LET GO!" she hissed.

She struggled under his vice like grip, but the more she did, the tighter he held on.

"Oh, but it does matter Princess," he whispered from where he stood, pressing her back into him, "Do you REALLY want your guards to find you like this? Soaking wet and with lips thoroughly kissed?"

Serenity stifled the whine that was threatening to leave her throat.

'Did he HAVE to be right?!' she asked herself, 'Ugh, but he IS! I can't let anyone see me like this!'

Craning her neck to meet his eyes, she stuck out her tongue at him.

"I loathe you!" she muttered.

Snickering, Endymion took advantage of their current position to nibble on her earlobe.

"Well get used to me Princess," he whispered into her ear, "Because we are going to be together for a long time."

Serenity snorted in reply, but remained silent as they waited for the coast to be clear.

Once they were certain the guards had given up the search; Serenity finally forced herself out of Endymion's hold and climbed out of the fountain.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he followed her through the maze like gardens.

"To my chambers where else?" she replied as if it were blatantly obvious, "I'm going to climb the trellis into my room; there is NO WAY I'm going inside through the main entrance looking like this!'

"And what about me?" he asked as they reached the vine covered wall that led up to her balcony, "I don't exactly want to show myself like this to everyone either and I sure didn't bring a spare change of clothes!"

Serenity gave him a cold, mischievous smile as she began climbing, "Aw, too bad, the big bad Prince of Earth is all wet!" she taunted, "Sadly Prince, it's out of my hands."

She flashed a full on grin now as she reached the top and swung her long legs over and landed gracefully on the balcony's floor.

"Well," she announced, "I really must go change now, I think you can find your way back right? Don't worry, if you get lost, just holler, I'm sure the guards will be more than happy to help you out!"

Endymion watched in fury as she turned her back on him and walked into her room, slamming the balcony doors shut and locking them behind her.

"Why that scheming, little brat!" he growled as he shot one last glare in the direction of her room before stalking back into the gardens, "When I get my hands on that tiny neck of hers…!"

His words trailed off into a stream of undecipherable mutters, still, he vowed that as soon as he was alone with her, he'd give her a lesson or too on just WHO she was messing with.

**O.O.O**

It was a good twenty minutes later when Endymion finally found his way into the palace. He ignored the looks the passerby maids gave him as he asked directions on how to get to the room with the transportation grid.

"Poor man," he heard them whisper as he walked by, "I guess no one warned him of Princess Serenity's temper!"

Hearing their girlish giggles ignited his anger once more. With fists clenched at his sides, he stalked into the transportation room, receiving the confused/bewildered looks of his parents, the senshi, and Queen Selenity.

All but Serenity eyed him with raised eyebrows, yet none dared o speak first.

"Are we leaving for Earth now?" he asked stiffly.

"Yes, but Endymion, what happened to you?" asked Queen Lizette in concern; she faced a maid that stood by the door, "Miss would you please bring my son a towel to dry off?" then returned her gaze towards her son expectantly.

Endymion's gaze flickered over to Serenity, who had a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

"It's a long story mother," he mumbled as he faced the Queen of earth once more, "I'd just like to get home and change.

Nodding sympathetically, the queen faced her husband expectantly, who gave a curt nod. Facing Queen Selenity, he held out a hand, which the queen took and shook firmly.

"It was a pleasure getting to talk to you again Selenity," he said kindly, "But it is time for us to go; I assume we'll be seeing you shortly on Earth for the wedding am I right?"

The moo Queen nodded as she eyed her daughter.

"Of course," she replied, I could never miss my daughter's wedding day, you'll make sure she stays out of trouble in the time being right?"

"Of course, don't worry Selenity, she will be safe with u," assured Queen Lizette, "Come Serenity!"

The Moon Princess sighed dejectedly as she turned and faced her royal guards.

"Well, goodbye for now," she said softly, as the four Princesses crushed her in a tight group hug.

"We'll miss you Sere," they chorused tearfully.

Smiling sadly, she then faced her mother, throwing her arms around her tightly.

'Goodbye mother," she whispered.

"Goodbye Serenity," said the queen quietly, "Please try to behave alright?"

She gave her mother a tiny smile and nodded.

She finally faced the King, Queen and Prince of Earth.

"I'm ready," she said softly.

But as she was helped into the transportation grid and looked at what she was leaving behind, she couldn't help but feel as if though she most definitely wasn't ready for what lay in store for her on Earth.

**O.O.O**

**A/N: **Well, there you have chap 4! I'm a little disappointed in myself for not writing more, but oh well, maybe I'll make up for it in the future chapters. For now, hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it:)

**Peace & Love; Shadow's Moon Hime**


	5. What A Way To Get Even!

**A/N: **Wow, I'm speeding by on this fic, why can't I say the same for Black Roses?! Oh well, maybe cause this is more fun to write while the other fic is more angsty….

Well, enough of my rambling, on with the fic!

**ATTENTION! If you've already read this chapter, skip to the bottom if you wish; there is a message at the bottom A/N concerning future chapters!**

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, why do I bother writing disclaimers anymore? We all know I don't own Sailor Moon! Should I stop?...NAH!

**O.O.O**

**Chapter Five:**** What A Way ****to**** Get Even!**

The sky was a mixture of dark golden hues as the group of royals arrived on Earth. Princess Serenity couldn't help but gape at the enchanting sight before her. She couldn't help but take in all she had secretly longed to see for so long; the luscious green gardens, the multi-colored flowers, and the chirping birds that flew above. She suddenly felt a heavy weight fall upon her; causing her to lose balance and fall over.

'What the hell?!' she thought as she struggled against this odd, invisible, force that kept pushing her down.

"Watch it Princess!" exclaimed Endymion crossly, then reluctantly grabbed her arm to help her up.

He let his mother and father walk ahead, putting distance in between them. As soon as he was sure they were out of earshot, he pulled Serenity close enough so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Don't think I've forgotten about your little stunt," he murmured darkly, watching in satisfaction as she shuddered as his warm breath teased her neck, "Be on guard Princess, because when you least expect it, I will get even."

Serenity's eyes narrowed in defiance, "I'm not scared of you Prince, go ahead, get even; see if I care!"

With that, she turned and walked after the King and Queen. Endymion frowned as he ran after her.

"That's it? Aren't you the least bit scared about what I can do to you?" he asked incredulously.

Serenity cast him a sideways glance as she continued to walk.

"Should I be?" she asked, "What else can you possibly do to me? You've already gotten under my skin more than anyone else ever has; you've kissed me senseless more times than I can count in less than twenty-four hours, and I'm being forced to marry you! Honestly, WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO?!"

She saw his sapphire blue eyes darken as he smirked down at her in that oh so familiar way.

"Do you really want to find out Princess?" he asked slyly, "Believe me, Serenity, there are so many things I can do, things your little innocent mind wouldn't comprehend."

The Moon Princess could only glare at the Prince of Earth beside her.

"You're disgusting," she muttered, before quickening her pace and finally catching up to King Henry and Queen Lizette.

Endymion kept his distance watching as his future bride made small talk with his parents.

"Just you wait Princess," he murmured as they approached the castle, "When you least expect it, you'll fall, and when you do, it'll be my time to pounce."

**O.O.O**

This will be your bedroom Serenity," announce Queen Lizette, "That is until the wedding, after that you'll share a bedroom with Endymion."

Serenity felt her face flush as the older woman winked and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry though, your chambers will be in another wing of the palace, that way you'll have your privacy."

Serenity could feel her face growing hotter and hotter, 'Oh god!' she thought mortified, 'Talk about embarrassing! My future mother-in-law thinking that the jerk and I are actually going to get it on!'

"Thank you Your Highness," she managed to choke out.

Queen Lizette seemed oblivious of the Princess' flustered state as she opened the bedroom's door and led her in.

Once inside, Serenity eyed the room with wide eyes. The walls were that of a pearly white, with breathtaking paintings of Earth's beauty adorning them. Against the wall was a four poster bed similar to the one she had back home. This one however was a king size, covered by a white comforter threaded with silver. The curtains that hid the bed from view were also silver, made from a smooth silky material.

"Wow, Queen Lizette, this room is beautiful!" Serenity murmured. She then noticed a young woman with short auburn hair and brown eyes standing by the doors that led to adjoining balcony.

"Serenity, this is Naru, she will be your head maid, if you ever need anything, feel free to ask for her help," informed the Queen.

She gave the Moon Princess a reassuring smile.

"Well, I'll let you get settled, your wardrobe is filled with dozens of new dresses; Naru-chan here will help you, good night!"

As the queen left, Serenity faced Naru and smiled kindly.

"It's very nice to meet you Naru-chan," she greeted; watching as Naru bowed her head shyly.

"Don't worry," she reassured, "I'm not a picky princess; I'll only need you mostly for helping me with my hair, I'm pretty independent with everything else such as bathing and dressing."

The young maid smiled shyly as she nodded, gazing admirably at the Moon Princess' long silver mane.

"My, you have such beautiful hair," she commented softly, "But don't worry; I'll make sure to take good care of it when brushing it!"

"Why thank you Naru-chan!" replied Serenity kindly, then yawned deeply.

"Wow, I guess I didn't realize I was that tired!" she remarked sheepishly.

"Oh, in that case, I'll let you retire to bed," said Naru in a rush, "there's a closet by your bathroom that has all sorts of nightgowns, would you like me to go fetch you one?"

"No, that won't be necessary Naru-chan, I'll manage on my own; you are dismissed for the tonight," answered Serenity as she stifled yet another yawn

"Well then Princess, I'll see you in the morning then, pleasant dreams!" announced Naru, then she too, slipped out of the room.

Once alone, Serenity found the closet Naru had mentioned and blindly picked a random nightgown out; which happened to be a low cut satin one; with its length reaching about mid-thigh and was decorated at the hem with a short lacy frill.

Pulling her gown on, she then walked over to the vanity and pulled the blue sapphire heart barrettes out of her hair, letting her odangos come undone and her long hair flow loosely around her. Finally, she climbed into her large bed and just like that, she was lost in deep slumber.

**O.O.O**

Endymion couldn't sleep.

Try as he might, every time he closed his eyes, he would see Serenity in her drenched dress, all plastered over her every curve. And if he kept his eyes closed for too long, he would see himself beside her, his hands running over every inch of her body hungrily, then, he would reach over and slowly begin to unzip her dress, watching as it slowly began to fall…

"Argh!" he groaned, throwing the covers off of his burning body and sat up in bed. Without thinking twice, he grabbed his robe. He needed to take a walk NOW, before he went mad just thinking about her.

Sighing restlessly, he walked out of his bedroom; hopefully by the time he returned, all thoughts and images of the Moon Princess would be long gone.

**O.O.O**

It was still pitch black when Serenity's eyes opened for the millionth time. Somehow, she had only managed to sleep for a while before all sleep left her. Now all she could do was lay there restlessly.

Finally giving up, she grabbed the sheer, almost transparent robe that had been hanging with her nightgown and threw it on. Maybe a sort walk will help her regain her sleep, she decided as she slipped out of her bed chamber.

As she wandered aimlessly through the candlelit hallways, she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to Endymion and his warning from that afternoon.

_"There are so many things I can do to you Serenity, things your little innocent mind wouldn't comprehend."_

His ominous words kept replaying in her head over and over.

'Exactly what things could he have been referring to?' she wondered, 'Was he capable of actually hurting her? Or would he kiss her again?'

She found herself recalling the feel of his lips o hers, his hands at the small of her back, his tongue running erotically over hers…

"No, no, no Serenity!" she scolded herself, "Whatever you do, you must not fall!"

She was so lost in her thoughts, that as she rounded a corner, she smashed into a hard muscular body, sending her flying backwards.

"Oof!" she groaned, having felt wind being knocked out of her.

She then heard her groaned being echoed by a male voice and abruptly raised her head. In the soft glow from the candles hanging from the walls, she was able to make out Endymion sprawled out in front of her.

Heaving another groan, she closed her eyes and let her head hit the marble below with a soft **thunk**.

'Of all the people I could've bumped into, why did it have to be HIM?!' she thought, 'then again, what were the odds of bumping into ANYONE at these hours of the night?'

As she lay there cursing her luck, Endymion rose to a sitting position, rubbing his slightly throbbing head. Once his vision cleared, he was met with the sight of Serenity's long creamy lags in front of him. And to his dismay, or delight, depending on how he looked at the situation, her legs lay sprawled wide apart, completely exposing her lacy white underwear.

Raising her head again, Serenity caught Endymion staring intently at her underwear! Squealing in mortification, she scrambled to a sitting position and abruptly stood up, a blush already staining her cheeks.

Following her movements, Endymion stood up as well, and still, his dark cobalt eyes could not leave her. He took in the short white nightgown that she wore, drowning in the fact that it barely reached her thighs. He also noted that her long silver hair was loose and flowing around, giving her the appearance of some sort of fairy.

'A seducing fairy,' he thought; his eyes now almost as black as the night sky outside.

Crossing his arms, he found his voice and locked his gaze with hers.

"Tell me Princess, exactly what were you doing wandering the halls at this time at night?" he quickly glanced at her nightgown once more, "And in such revealing attire I might add?"

Determined not to be the victim, Serenity crossed her own arms and held her chin defiantly.

"Can't a girl take a walk to regain her sleep?" she replied haughtily. She then looked him over and smirked.

'Besides Prince," she added smugly, "You're one to talk, you're parading around wearing only pajama pants and a robe, what, is wearing a shirt a crime to your body or something?"

Endymion couldn't stand seeing the smug smirk on her lips or the twinkle in her eyes. Without thinking, he grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around, pushing her back flatly against the wall. This time, the smile and twinkle were plastered over his face, though the twinkle in his eyes was more of that of a wolf about to pounce on a poor defenseless sheep.

"What are you doing?!" Serenity demanded, still trying to register the fact that she was now pinned to the wall by the Earth Prince.

Smiling seductively, Endymion began to press himself intimately against her; crushing his chest to hers, causing another squeak to escape Serenity's lips.

"I warned you to be on guard Princes,' he murmured softly, letting his knuckles skim over her cheek, "And you chose to ignore it, so now I believe it's time for me to get even!"

And what a way to get even it was! Without warning, his lips swooped down over hers, hot and demanding.

'NO!' thought Serenity, fighting to keep her lips firmly closed and motionless, 'I will not fall into his stupid little trap!'

Oh but goodness his lips worked magic over hers, they just felt so damn good!

"C'mon Serenity," Endymion whispered huskily, his mouth leaving her unmoving lips to trail up the side of her face and come to her ear, "Give in, you know you want to," he added, teasingly flicking his tongue into her ear.

He felt his insides begin to burn as he heard a very LUSTY moan escape Serenity's lips.

In a matter of seconds, her arms were around his neck, pulling his mouth towards his. He kissed her deeply and roughly, letting his tongue slip past her lips and entwined it to hers.

He suddenly felt her knees begin to quiver, and he realized that if he didn't do something about their vast difference in height, this would all end soon.

Grasping her by the hips, he hoisted her up and wrapped her long pale legs around him.

'Much better,' he thought as their mouths latched together once again.

And all the while, their hands moved over each other restlessly; yet while Endymion's movements and gestures were vastly skilled and experienced, Serenity's were quite the opposite.

'This is all so new to her,' Endymion noted as her small dainty hands slid over his muscled bare chest.

She suddenly shifted in attempt to turn her body slightly, instead, she wound up grinding her hips against his, causing friction. He wasn't able to bite back the groan that rose in his throat, and liking the response she got from him, the moon Princess repeated her movements harder, pleased to hear him groan again as he mimicked her movements.

It became a battle, a game between them to see who could make the other moan louder

Serenity was in ecstasy; NO ONE had ever touched her this way before, or made her feel this way

As they continued to ground their hips together, Endymion's strong, calloused hand trailed down to rest on her inner thigh, stroking tantalizing circles that had Serenity sighing with pleasure.

Slowly, his hand began inching upwards pulling up the already short nightgown. Serenity's eyes bolted open and fluttered closed as she felt his hand sneak inside her underwear.

A cry of ecstasy suddenly erupted from her lips as she felt one of Endymion's fingers slide inside her.

"Shhh," he whispered, his lips finding hers as he slid in another finger, "You don't want to wake everyone in the palace now do you?"

He swallowed her moans and cries as he slid in a third finger, using his thumb to press it over her clit.

She was practically whimpering now, legs quivering around him as she bucked her hips in sync with his fingers. She was so close to the edge, teetering slightly as she felt herself spiraling out of control.

"Oh god Endymion!" she suddenly cried out loudly. Any second now, any second now…

Hearing his name suddenly returned Endymion to his senses. Serenity's eyes fluttered open as she felt him pull his fingers away and untangle her legs from around him.

Once she was on her own two feet he looked her over. Her lips looked thoroughly ravished and her long silky hair clung to her hot and sweaty body.

But what drew his attention were her eyes. They looked depthless and dazed, yet very confused.

"Good night Serenity," he said briskly, no emotion filling his voice.

And as he walked off, he stopped for a moment to look her way.

"Oh," he added, not seeing the almost hurt look in the princess' eyes, "Consider us even."

**O.O.O**

**A/N: **Yup I'm stopping it there so don't hate me! I was actually going to post this yesterday but as I was writing this author's note, half the chapter was erased or something, which sucks because it's the second time that happens!

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it, man that was steamy! My best chapter yet if I do say so myself! And please, PLEASE leave a review, your comments, opinions, and feedback are always welcome!!!!!

**A/N2: mar. 04, 08**

Hey everyone, sadly, i won't be able to upload chap.5 of "Black Roses" or chap. 6 of this fic anytime soon due to computer problems, however, if ou wish to read them elsewhere, you may read them on my myspace blog, if you'e interested, the link can be found in my profile!

**Peace & Love; Shadow's Moon Hime**


	6. It Takes Two To Tango

**A/N: **Okay my darling readers I am SUPER SORRY for the agonizingly long wait.

I hope you guys haven't given up on me or anything! I seriously had this written out weeks ago but just had no way of typing it, but finally I decided to use OpenOffice, so I apologize for the lack of update!

Well, enough of my rantings for now, on with this fic! -FINALLY-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon! However, I am daring to lay claim on Prince Endymion, now HE'S all mine!

**O.O.O**

**Chapter Six: It Takes Two To Tango**

She couldn't explain the pain and confusion in her heart.

After Endymion had strode off, she had let her back slide down the wall behind her and had slumped to the cold marble floor below.

And she had stayed like that for a good long time; trying to register exactly WHAT had just transpired between the Terran Prince and herself. She was disgusted with herself; she couldn't believe that she had let her self control be ripped away by him so easily.

Oh but goodness, his hands, his lips, his fingers...all were bewitching when it came to him kissing her, touching her, teasing her.

And she hated to admit it, but she had actually LIKED what the Terran Prince had done to her.

'No, no, no Serenity!' she berated herself as she shook her head in attempt to erase the lingering feel of his lips on hers, of his wandering hands on her.

'You are a PRINCESS for crying out loud!' she scolded herself, 'You know you have more self dignity than that!'

Burying her face in her hands, she sighed. But even if she did admit that she had liked what the Prince had done to her, she still couldn't explain why she felt so hurt. He had after all, made his intentions quite clear, he was merely getting even with her.

She laughed bitterly as she shook her head; she knew it would be foolish to think that he had felt anything but downright lust for her in his 'getting even'.

'The man is a stone hearted womanizer after all,' she reasoned, 'He is incapable of knowing what love is.'

And as she finally stood, a determined look was etched on her face. She would refuse to give the arrogant Prince the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to her.

'Oh no Endymion,' she vowed as she silently made her way back to her bed chambers, 'I will NEVER give you that satisfaction.'

**O.O.O**

He couldn't explain why he was being so affected by what had happened between Serenity and himself the night before.

He looked across the table towards the source of his thoughts.

She was staring at her breakfast plate, picking at the food every now and then; but though she was sitting directly in front of him, she had shown no signs of being hurt, angry or confused. In fact, she hadn't acknowledged him at all except for the polite greeting nod she had given everyone at the table when she walked into the dining hall.

And maybe that was what was troubling him. If she would only show that he had affected her the way she had done him, then maybe, just maybe, he could relax.

Forcing himself to finally tear his gaze away from her, he pushed his chair back.

"I think I'll go for a walk before training," he said as he stood. giving his Generals, his parents, and finally Serenity a curt nod, he excused himself and stalked off.

Now he was wandering through the maze like gardens, lazily picking flowers here and there and scattering their petals absent minded.

And as much as he tried, he couldn't erase the lingering feelings Serenity had brought out of him.

He could still hear her sighs and moans of pleasure echoing in his head, her soft, rosy pink lips on his, and of course, her impossibly long pale legs around him.

He was suddenly startled out of his thoughts as he heard his name being called out.

"Endymion!" called out Kunzite again, running to catch up with his liege.

"Oh, hello Kunzite," greeted Endymion.

The two men walked in silence for awhile, until Kunzite finally cleared his throat.

"So," he asked casually, "What's wrong?"

Endymion eyed his general first in command curiously.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

Chuckling softly, the silver haired general gave the prince a look.

"Well first of all, you left the dining hall so fast, you practically left a trail of smoke behind, and second, you said you'd be back for training and you never did, and let's face it, it's never like you to pass up the chance to show off your skills, so spill, what's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Endymion managed to smile slightly.

"You know me too well Kunz," he replied, "But if you must know, it is a woman that is troubling me."

Upon hearing this, the usually stoic and collected general burst out laughing.

"YOU?!" he asked in between laughter, "Have WOMEN problems?!"

"She's hardly a woman," muttered Endymion, causing Kunzite's laughter to slowly subside.

"So, may I know the name of this female who has you all riled up?" he asked with mischievous eyes.

"Serenity," answered the Prince flatly, "Princess Serenity."

Kunzite's eyes went from mischievous to disbelief and back in a matter of seconds.

Ah," he replied, "Don't tell me, you too were hypnotized by her beauty; I don't blame you, she looks like a goddess with all that silver hair and damn that figure," he paused, seeing the glare his prince was shooting at him.

Holding his hands up defensively, Kunzite merely shrugged.

"Hey, just stating the obvious, but why are you so worried? She's your betrothed, she's all yours."

Sighing in frustration, Endymion ran his hands through his thick dark hair uneasily.

"She's different Kunzite," he answered, "Out of all the women I've ever met, SHE'S the first to refuse and reject me; don't you think it's rather ironic that the first girl to turn me down is the one that I'm supposed to marry?!"

The prince met Kunzite's gaze with dark eyes.

"And you know what?" he added darkly, "At first I thought it would be better if we didn't like each other, neither of us is really all that thrilled to be betrothed to one another, but then last night..."

Endymion's voice trailed off, causing him to receive a curious look from Kunzite.

"What happened last night?" he prodded.

"Nothing," answered the Prince roughly, "But anyways, after last night, I realized that...that I...actually...want her."

He said the last few words in a defeated sigh, as if admitting his attraction to the Moon Princess wore him out.

"I still don't see the problem," said Kunzite slowly, "You're supposed to want her, she's the one you're going to marry."

"She hates me Kunzite," interrupted the Terran Prince, "And aren't I supposed to hate her too? Our kingdoms have been at each other's throats for decades, and now our parents think it's time for an alliance so the force us into a marriage? She can't stand me, and after what I did to her last night, she must LOATHE me more than ever."

"Damn, what the hell happened last night?!" asked Kunzite, "And don't give me none of this 'nothing' business!"

Groaning, Endymion faced his best friend.

"Fine! I kissed her senseless alright? I ravished her until I practically had her whimpering, there happy? Now you know!"

"Wow," was all Kunzite could say as he shook his head in amazement. He suspected there was more to the story, but chose not to press.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked, "Because I agree with you; after doing that she must be pretty mad, and from what I've heard, she's quite the feisty one, do you think she'll get over it?"

"I truly have no idea," answered Endymion wearily, "And that's another thing! This morning she acted as if nothing ad happened! Was I seriously the only one who was affected by all this?!"

Shrugging, Kunzite merely patted the prince on the shoulder.

"You're on your own with that one my friend," he sympathized, "But tell you what? I'm canceling training for the rest of the day, your head is obviously not going to be in it."

"Thanks Kunz," thanked Endymion gratefully, and with that, Kunzite left the Prince of Earth to his musings.

**O.O.O**

She had been eying him out of the corner of her eye and had forced herself not to smile in satisfaction. She knew he was wondering why she hadn't come in with a tear stained face, or an angry one at that.

She had masked her feelings from him so perfectly, for she truly was angry, hurt, and confused.

But she had made a promise to herself, and she was a princess of her word. She would get back at the jerk of a prince by not getting back at all.

In the short time that hey had known each other, she had learned to read him like a book. She knew his weakness and knew it well; she knew it pained him, and in more than one way, not to have his way, especially when it came to women.

After he had left the dining hall in such a rush, King Henry had announced that she was free to roam around and do as she pleased; and that they would have a small ball in honor of her arrival that night.

With her new found freedom, she had excused herself and explored the vast Terran palace, eventually finding her way to what she REALLY wanted to see, the Terran Royal Gardens.

With a happy squeal, she picked up the skirts of her dress; a midnight blue gown with a silver laced corset that Naru had chosen for her that morning, and ran into the mass of greens.

The gardens were nothing like those of her own palace. Though the flowers from the Moon were quite beautiful, the ones in this garden took her breath away. Everywhere she looked, vibrant and soft colored flowers filled every inch of the luscious grass below. Unusual and exotic plants awed her. But it wasn't until her eyes landed on a certain flower that a gasp escaped her lips.

In front of her was the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. Its velvety red petals were intricately twined to a perfection and its sweet scent sent a flutter to her heart.

"It is called a rose," a deep voice commented.

She knew it was him even before she turned around. When she did turn, she found Endymion towering over her, a small smirk on his face.

"They're beautiful," she said, casting another glance in their direction.

"Yes, beautiful indeed," he replied, but he wasn't looking at the roses.

Was it him or was Serenity looking more appealing by the minute? He took in how the blue gown she wore contrasted beautifully with her sliver hair, and how it was modest enough to hug her curves and show a bit of cleavage and still not appear scandalous.

He watched as she touched the flower gingerly with such care, smiling slightly upon seeing the genuine smile on her face.

"Ow!" she suddenly cried out, her hand pulling away from the flower in a flash.

Cursing under his breath, he immediately reached over and took her hand.

"You idiot," he muttered as he saw a trickle of blood run down her index finger, "Didn't you see the thorns?!"

"No I didn't see the thorns! We don't have flowers like these on the Moon!" she responded heatedly, though she was now near tears.

Without thinking, Endymion pulled her finger towards his face and encased it in his warm, moist mouth.

Serenity's eyes widened in shock at his sudden action.

"What are you doing?!" she asked hoarsely.

He didn't answer her, instead he watched as her eyes fluttered closed as he gently sucked on her finger. And just as suddenly, he pulled her finger out and spit something out.

"The thorn," he explained quietly, 'If I didn't get it out, your finger would've gotten infected."

"Oh," she replied, a blush already spreading over her face, "Well, uh...thank you."

"No problem," he answered sincerely.

But when he noticed that she was rushing past him, a frown creased his forehead.

Serenity felt a strong hand enclose around her wrist and shuddered slightly at the sudden contact. Turning, she found Endymion's steady, intense gaze on her.

"What is it?" she asked, confused as to why his eyes were suddenly clouded with anger and confusion.

"Did you feel anything for me last night?" he asked.

Serenity felt her heart begin to pound wildly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, averting her eyes from his heated ones, trying to unsuccessfully yank her hand away.

His grip merely tightened, pulling her close so that she was pressed up against him.

"Don't play stupid with me Princess," he growled, his cobalt eyes resembling flickering flames, "Last night, did you or did you not feel anything for me?"

Serenity refused to meet his eyes, she couldn't face this, not yet, she wasn't ready.

Feeling Endymion's finger suddenly tilting her chin up to face him, she realized she had no choice and finally she was forced to meet his intense filled eyes.

She tried to mask her feelings with anger as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Why do you care so much?!" she snapped, more harshly than she'd intended, "YOU certainly didn't feel anything for me, why should I feel anything for you?"

Endymion's other hand suddenly snaked around her waist.

"And how do you know that?" he ground out fiercely, "How do you know if i felt anything or not?"

"You made it quite clear, "Serenity answered, " 'Consider us even', ring a bell?!"

And to her dismay, tears of anger began to well up in her eyes; the last thing she wanted was to appear weak in front of the Prince, hadn't she not vowed not to give him that satisfaction?

"You're crying," he noted, his hand leaving her chin to run his thumb over her cheeks, wiping the solitary tears away, "so is that a yes?"

Serenity remained silent. 'So much for showing no emotion,' she thought bitterly.

"I felt something for you too Princess," he suddenly whispered.

Her response was NOT what he had expected. Her tears immediately stopped falling and the spark returned to her icy blue eyes as she tried to push him away.

"And what was that Prince?" she asked, a hollow laugh escaping her throat, "Lust? Or are you going to tell me that you're suddenly madly in love with me?"

And just as quickly, the fire returned to Endymion's own eyes.

"And what if it was lust?" he demanded, tightening his hold around her, "Because newsflash Princess, it takes two to tango, and believe me, you were just as lost in the moment as I was, or tell me," he suddenly flashed her a mischievous smirk, "Do you let all men give you the same treatment?"

He knew he had gone too far even before the words were completely spoken. Before he could stop her, Serenity raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could manage.

"How dare you?!" she whispered, her voice shaking with both rage and hurt, "How can you say something so cruel and crude?"

Endymion watched with wide eyes as he fingered his stinging cheek.

'Damn she's strong!' he thought amazed and irritated both.

It was her voice that returned his attention to her.

"Get this through your thick skull Endymion, I am not like one of your common whores, those women you pick up for your one night stands! I am not another girl for you to toy with!"

"It was a damn joke Serenity!" Endymion interrupted just as loudly, "Like I'd honestly believe that the innocent Moon Princess would actually be capable of doing something like that anyways!"

But though were both glaring intently at each other, Endymion was inwardly smirking.

'Though after last night I wouldn't consider her so 'innocent' anymore!"

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?!" Serenity suddenly screeched.

'Oops!' thought Endymion unfazed, 'Guess that inner thought found its way out!'

He managed to return his attention to the fuming princess just in time to avoid the second slap that came his way.

"Wow Princess," he murmured as he grabbed her wrist, "Not only are you a feisty Princess, but an aggressive one too!"

He smirked down at her glaring face, loving the way her cheeks flared, how her blue eyes flashed. And suddenly, he couldn't help himself; he saw her lips begin to part and he took his chance.

Serenity's eyes widened as she felt the angry words she had for the prince be swallowed by his lips over hers.

"Endymion no-" she began to protest, but as he pulled away slightly, she saw it; the passion, the desire, the burning fire in those alluring eyes of his.

"Serenity will you forget your hatred for me for just one second and stop resisting me?" he whispered, "You can't deny it forever you know, you may not love me, but there is physical attraction."

"No," Serenity whispered, "I refuse to believe that I'm attracted to you!"

"Then why does your body react the way it does?" he challenged. And to prove his point, his arms encircled HER wasist once again, smirking in amusement when she didn't struggle.

And before she could protest or pull away, his lips fell upon hers again.

It was unlike any kiss they had shared before. While the prior had been rough, this was tender and sweet, yet it held the same, if not more, of the burning flames of passion.

'No,' thought Serenity hazily, feeling her struggles begin to fall, 'why can't I resist him?'

As if reading her thoughts, Endymion pulled away again and pressed their foreheads together.

"I don't understand it either," he murmured as blue clashed with blue, "I keep telling myself that I hate you and your people, and yet every time I lay eyes on you, all that doesn't seem to matter."

They both stared at each other, then without hesitation, they both leaned forward, their eyes fluttering closed. Their arms went around each other and they let their confined emotions finally stream out, pouring all the ferocity into the kiss they shared.

"So it is true!" an enraged female's voice screeched out.

Cursing, Endymion pulled away reluctantly, turning towards the source of the voice with narrowed eyes.

Serenity turned as well, her gaze landing on a tall woman. She seemed of noble blood, for she stood with an almost authoritative aura; yet, though she regally held her head high, her piercing green eyes glared daggers at the Moon Princess.

"Answer me Endymion," she hissed through clenched teeth as she twirled one of her long red curls, "Are you really going to leave ME to marry that...that CHILD?!"

Serenity faced Endymion abruptly, blue eyes full of question.

"Endymion, who is this woman?" she asked.

The prince's eyes remained fixed on the tall redhead before them. Finally, he sighed.

"Beryl," he growled.

**O.O.O**

**A/N: **-Sigh- Wow, that chapter stretched out forever it seems, I had a bit of trouble deciding where to end it, but at least I gave you readers a sort of long chapter to make up for the long wait! And I only gave it a super quick editing, so if anyone happens to come across any spelling or grammar errors, let me know!

Well, that's about it, I'll get right on working on chap 7, in the meantime, please review and comment! Any comment, constructive criticism, or feedback is appreciated!

**Peace and Love; Shadow's Moon Hime :D**


	7. The Games We Play

A/N: **Wow, seriously, you all have no idea how awesome it feels to be able to finally type up this chapter! All my fan fic notebooks have been lying in my room collecting dust for the past several months! -Sigh- Anyways, here's chapter seven for MMIH, I really am sorry for the super long wait, but I'll stop babbling now so you all can go ahead and get to the good stuff already, LOL! ON with the fic at last!!!! **

**~O.O.O~**

**Chapter Seven: The Games We Play**

"Beryl?" repeated Serenity, only to be cut off by the vile redhead herself.

"That's _Lady _Beryl to you, _Princess_," she said snidely, glaring at the younger girl before returning to look at Endymion.

"Well Endy," she cooed, stepping up and shoving Serenity rudely to the side, "Answer me."

Serenity watched with disgusted eyes as Beryl took Endymion's idle hand and ran it across her chest, making sure his fingers grazed the side of her breast. She felt something begin to stir within her. It felt like rage and …jealousy?

'No,' she thought, not daring to believe that what she truly felt was envy, 'I can't be jealous of one of Endymion's conquests…could I?'

But she couldn't deny it, watching Beryl's movements ignited such anger she never knew she possessed.

'Why isn't he doing anything?!' she thought as she watched the Terran prince stand stock still.

'Well,' she thought enraged, 'If he won't do anything, I will!'

With one goal solely in mind, she yanked Endymion's hand out of Beryl's reach.

"Excuse me, _Lady_ Beryl, but exactly WHAT do you think you're doing?" she demanded in a voice that was anything BUT nice.

Both Endymion and Beryl turned simultaneously to face the Princess, the redhead's emerald eyes narrowing as the prince quirked an amused eyebrow.

"Why Princess," purred Beryl with a malicious smile, "I was only trying to take back what's rightfully mine-

"Oh but you're wrong,' Serenity cut in, yanking Endymion towards her and taking his arm to twine it around her waist, "The prince is MY betrothed," she said.

And with her new found boldness, she grabbed Endymion by the collar and pulled him in, giving him a long searing kiss.

Pulling away, she looked towards Beryl and smirked at the older woman who stood with her mouth gaping open.

"ALL mine," she finished possessively.

Beryl merely clenched her teeth and continued to glare at the Princess with piercing eyes.

"Think what you want Moon brat," she hissed, "ominously, "But mark my words, whether you are betrothed to him or not, Endymion WILL be mine!" and with that, she stalked out of the garden. Once she was sure beryl was out of sight, Serenity released the breath she had been holding and fell to her knees.

"I can't believe I just did that," she murmured to herself, eyes unfocused and dazed. With an amused smirk playing across his lips, Endymion took her arm and set her on her feet again.

"So Serenity, exactly when did you become so possessive of me?"

He teased. Serenity immediately felt her cheeks flush crimson.

'Oh god!' she thought, seeing the mischievous glint in the Prince's cobalt eye, 'He's NEVER going to let me forget this now!'

"Don't misinterpret Endymion," she said, finally finding her voice, "Besides," she added, her cerulean eyes suddenly flashing accusingly, "YOU certainly didn't seem like you were going to do anything anytime soon. What? Did you enjoy that?!?"

Endymion shook his head in amusement. "Why do care?" he asked tauntingly, "Could it be that my little bride to be is jealous?"

Crossing her arms, Serenity rolled her eyes and snorted in a very un-lady like way.

"ME? Jealous of one of your conquests?" she scoffed, "Please Endymion, that would require for me to have some sort of feelings for you, and as I've already told you, I don't…

She had to nearly bite her lip in order to keep from laughing at the puzzled look that fell upon Endymion's face.

"Wait, I thought we'd settled this already," he said, a confused frown creasing his forehead, "you DO have feelings for me Serenity, its called attraction remember?"

Slowly, he began to advance on her, his frown disappearing as a teasing, sensual, smirk took its place.

"But I just CAN'T be attracted to you!" Serenity whined. It wasn't until she felt his strong arms around her waist that she noticed his close proximity.

"And why not Princess?" he asked.

"Because…um, just because!" she cried out. And before he knew what was happening, the Moon Princess broke from his hold and bolted way like lightning; running as if the devil himself was after her.

"Serenity wait!" she heard Endymion yell, but chose to ignore him. Once she reached the palace's entrance, she stopped, turned and sighed in relief to see Endymion still a good distance away. And then, with a mischievous thought in mind, she playfully stuck out her tongue and winked before heading towards her room.

From where he stood, Endymion watched as the moon Princess teased him from afar.

"Why you impudent little minx!" he growled. Groaning, he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "God, I want her!' he muttered, before finally walking towards the palace as well.

O.O.O

Hours later, the blue skies had finally darkened, leaving a clutter of bright, shimmering stars to adorn them. Sighing at the sight, Serenity inhaled the sweet night air that flowed in from the windowed hallway she was being lead through.

"…and when you are announced, you shall enter the ballroom with my son….Serenity, are you all right dear?"

Serenity faced the queen's concerned, questioning look with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry Your Highness," she apologized, "I guess I must've spaced off for a second."

Queen Lizette merely gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Don't woryy Serenity, everything will be all right, just remember, follow Endymion."

As if on cue, the Terran prince waltzed down the hall and gave his mother a peck on the cheek and encircled his arms around Serenity, "Don't worry mother," he said breezily, "Serenity will be fine with me, you just hurry and join father, he's waiting for you in the ballroom."

"Oh, in that case, I'll see you inside dear," replied the Queen.

Hearing the ballroom doors open and band closed, Serenity turned and gave Endymion an annoyed look.

"Would you please remove your arm from my waist at once?" she asked heatedly despite her nervousness.

Flashing her his trademark cocky smirk, Endymion only pulled her flush against him.

"Why should I?" he asked, "My hands are quite comfortable were they are, besides," he added, grazing the flesh that was exposed by her dress, "You owe me for putting me through all that discomfort this afternoon with all your little teasing games!"

"What discomfort? All I did was stick my tongue out!" she asked, completely oblivious.

"THIS discomfort," Endymion whispered, pressing into her so that his erect length was pressing into her lower abdomen.

Gasping at the intimate contact, Serenity's face flushed and her eyes grew impossibly wide.

"All this tension, all this frustration, yet no one to take it out on," Endymion murmured huskily, leaning in and capturing her lips.

"E-Endymion," Serenity gasped, already intoxicated by his taste.

Abruptly, he pulled away, smirking triumphantly at Serenity's closed eyes, flushed cheeks and heavy breathing.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, gaze landing on the princes' arrogant smirk.

"Why, Why YOU! Ugh!!" she finally screeched, poking him in the chest. She was able to say no more however, for the sudden sound of a guards' booming voice announcing their names in the ballroom cut her off.

"Relax Princess, "Endymion drawled, offering her an arm, "Don't worry, we'll talk later."

Still angry, Serenity plastered on a sweet smile and hooked an arm through his.

"All right my _darling _prince," she purred innocently as she allowed him to lead her through the doors and down the grand staircase. She suddenly dug her nails into his arm, causing him to yelp out in pain.

"Oops, did I hurt you?" she whispered innocently; loving the glare he threw her as he received curious looks from the onlookers in the ballroom.

As they descended the stairs, she heard the awed murmurs of approval of all the Terran nobles. 'This is it,' she thought, taking a deep breath and plastering on her sweetest smile ever.

"Endymion, Serenity, would you two do us the honor of leading the waltz?" asked Queen Lizette eagerly.

Nodding silently, the couple walked onto the center of the clear dance floor; Endymion taking Serenity so delicately as he took her hand and placed his other on her waist. Marveling at his unspoken gesture, Serenity placed her hands hesitantly on his shoulders.

In seconds they were gliding across the marble floors; and al the while they're eyes remain attached to the others', they're gazes mesmerized by the burning intensity of the blue depths they found. It was then that she saw it, the glistening of tenderness in Endymion's cobalt irises. But just as it came, it was gone as the music came to a soft end; thus his mask of arrogance returning.

'Why does he hide?' she wondered, staring into his eyes, searching for an answer but finding nothing.

"You can let go now Princess," he said, cutting into her thoughts.

It was his empty voice that sent her over the edge, it was sullen and void of emotion.

She let go without a word, feeling her heart clench as anger and hurt got the best of her again.

'Why should I care if the arrogant jerk of a prince doesn't like showing his emotions?' she thought bitterly. She wandered quietly to a table and poured herself a glass of the sparkling red punch. She gulped it down quickly, liking the slight bittersweet taste that tickled her throat.

'Mmmm," she murmured to herself, pouring herself a second glass, then a third and fourth, "I could really get to love this…"

**O.O.O**

It wasn't until a few hours later when Endymion managed to escape the swarm of people surrounding him to catch his breath. He rolled his eyes as bits and pieces of various conversations reached his ears, snorting at the noble people's shallow attitudes. He reached one of the tables and was about to serve himself some wine, when he suddenly caught sight of a very interesting sight. The Mon princess was encircled by his four generals, appearing to be getting to know each other. However as he neared them, wanting to see what they could possibly be talking about, he caught sight of the amused yet uneasy glances the four men shared as he approached.

"

Oh wow, you really are a strong and handsome man general Jadeite," he heard the Lunar Princess purr.

Narrowing his eyes, he marched forward and pulled Serenity away just before she pressed herself even more into poor Jadeite.

"What the hell are you thinking Jadeite?" whispered angrily, "I know you have a weakness for women, but honestly! You choose MY betrothed to flirt with?!"

"Endymion it wasn't him, it was the Princess," Kunzite cut in, "She drunk"

"But how-"

"the punch," Kunzite cut in again, "I'm guessing she didn't realize it was alcoholic."

"Oh GREAT!!!" Endymion groaned, immediately looking around in hopes to not have attracted anyone's attention.

"What am going to do now?!" he continued, "I can't have her stumbling around like this!"

"Take her to her chambers," Nephrite suggested, Zoisite nodding in agreement.

Endymion looked down at the silver haired beauty in his arms and sighed in frustrated resignation.

"Guess I have no choice," he grumbled.

He glared at Serenity, "The things I do for this temptingly beautiful brat," he whispered grumpily.

He watched as his generals snickered to themselves as he pulled the poor wasted girl out inconspicuously.

Once in her room, he watched in amusement as she jumped onto her bed and snuggled into her pillows with a somber impression.

"Good night Prince Endy," she whispered softly; her voice that of a child who knows she has done something very wrong.

"Good night Serenity," he answered wearily, turning and heading for the door.

"W-wait!" she said frantically.

She gave him a tearful look, her bottom rosy lip quivering slightly.

"Stay with me please?" she pled softly, "I'm scared of being alone…"

He opened his mouth, about to protest, when he saw the unmistakable look of a vulnerable child.

"A-all right," he decided, "But just until you fall asleep all right?" He walked over and laid next to her.

"Okay," she agreed, but then to his amazement, she curled up next to him and placed her head on his chest.

"Thank you Prince Endy," she murmured drowsily, "For taking care of me; I knew that deep down, you weren't so cold hearted after all." She yawned and smiled, her eyes already closed, "The eyes never lie, and though you mask yours, I can somehow see past all your walls; I know you're a good man at heart."

Endymion remained silent, amazed at her words, yet too dumbfounded to speak.

Soon light snores filled the room, but instead of returning to the ballroom as planned, Endymion stayed, absentmindedly wrapping his arms protecting around the tiny woman in his arms. He closed his eyes and sighed, contemplating her words.

"You are right Princess," he whispered to himself softly, "I mask my feelings so well; but something about you makes me want to just let that mask fall and let you unravel my truest thoughts and feelings."

He glanced at her sleeping form and smiled.

"But I guess I can finally say it," he murmured, "I-I think that I'm actually… falling for you…"

And with that he let sleep take over; thus ending one VERY interesting night.

**O.O.O**

**A/N: **omg that's FINALLY done!!!! Seriously NO ONE has any idea how agonizing it was for me not to finish this chapter!

Wow sooo many things have been going on in my life its crazy!!! For starters, I started this fic back when I turned 16, now I'm just 8 days from being 18! I finished high school in May and now I'm working towards the future, thinking about getting my major in foreign language so yeah, PLEASE don't give up on me just yet! I have no plans of leaving this story, just that with college starting, this is going to get even MORE tough to update, but bear with me ok? A million thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or story-alerted this fic, I love you guys!

_Next chapter…_

**Chapter Eight: Compromising Hearts **

**Peace and Love, Shadow's Moon Hime ^-^**


End file.
